There is a desire within industries utilizing fluid handling devices mounted in a fluid flow system to improve the method of documenting installation of the fluid handling device. A current method of documenting installation of the fluid handling device requires an installer to duplicate information from the fluid handling device onto a form by writing the information on the form. The installer or a third party transfers the duplicated information on the form into a record keeping system. The record keeping system uses the information to schedule maintenance for the fluid handling device or replacement of the fluid handling device. One problem with this method is the amount of time required for the installer to duplicate the information on the form by handwriting. An additional problem with this method is the quality of the installer's writing may be poor and may be interpreted incorrectly. A further problem with this method is the installer may not duplicate all of the information or may incorrectly duplicate the information.
There remains an opportunity to develop a method of documenting the installation of the fluid handling device in the fluid flow system that simplifies the process of the installer duplicating information from the fluid handling device.